Ovarian cancer is the second most common gynecological cancer and causes more deaths than any other cancer of the female reproductive tract. The annual incidence of ovarian cancer is about 12.3 individuals per 100,000 individuals per year, and the 5-year survival rate for individuals diagnosed with ovarian cancer is 46.5%. Malignant epithelial ovarian carcinoma is most prevalent. Treatment options include surgery followed by intraperitoneal or systemic chemotherapy such as platinum-based therapies, alkylating agents, and/or taxenes. Chemotherapy-associated toxicity often results in side effects that detrimentally affect quality of life. Improved methods of treating ovarian cancer are therefore desirable.